A Big Welcome to the New Avengers/Mickey makes a big toast/Thanos' next Epilogue
Here is how the battle won again in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. After Ultron's death, Clint Barton returned to his family on the farm. Then, we see Tony Stark driving to the new Avengers facility in upstate New York, Natasha Romanoff was looking at the Bartons' new baby son, Nathaniel on her phone. Laura Barton: Say hi to Auntie Nat. Then, Pietro and Natasha saw that the baby has been named Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Quicksilver: Would you look at that, middle name after me. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Fat. Nick Fury: One of our tech boys flagged this, splashed down in the Banda Sea. Could be the Quinjet. But with Stark's stealth tech, we still can't track the dang thing. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Right. Nick Fury: Probably jumped out and swam to Fiji. He'll send a postcard. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) "Wish you were here." You sent me to recruit him, way back when. Did you know then what was going to happen? Nick Fury: You never know. You hope for the best and make do with what you get. I got a great team. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Nothing lasts forever. Nick Fury: Trouble, Miss Romanoff. No matter who wins or loses, trouble still comes around. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) The rules have changed. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) We're dealing with something new. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Well, the Vision's artificial intelligence. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) A machine. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) So it doesn't count. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) No. It's not like a person lifting the hammer. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Right. Different rules for us. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Nice guy, but artificial. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Thank you. Thor Odinson: If he can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Gem. The Mind Stone on the other hand is safe with Mickey and his allies and these days, safe is in short supply. Loki Laufeyson: All the stones will always be in good hands from Mickey, nothing to worry, Friends. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) But if you put the hammer in an elevator... Iron Man: (Tony Stark) It would still go up. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Elevator's not worthy. Thor Odinson: I'm going to miss these little talks of ours. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Well, not if you don't leave. Thor Odinson: I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position... Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Triple Yahtzee? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You think you can find out what's coming? Thor Odinson: I do. Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained. And so, Thor, Loki, Odin, and the rest of the Asgaridans returned to Asgard which burns a circle in the grass they were standing on. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) That man has no regard for lawn maintenance. I'm gonna miss these guys though. And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears. So, they walked over towards Tony's car. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I will miss you, Tony, and I'm sure Mickey would too. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah? Well, it's time for me to tap out for the time being. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) The simple life. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You'll get there one day. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I don't know, family, stability. The guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out. With that, Tony turned to get into his car. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You alright? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I'm home. At last, Steve found Natasha standing alone. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work? I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes. How do we look? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Well, we're not the '27 Yankees. (hands he a tablet) Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) We've got some hitters. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) They're good. They're not a team. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Let's beat 'em into shape. Finally, they gathered Rhodey in his War Machine suit, Sam Wilson in his Falcon suit, Pietro and Wanda in their new suits, and Vision along with the rest of the Avengers. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Avengers...! Darkwing Duck: Time to assemble! Let's get dangerous! As for Mickey and his friends, they said their goodbyes to the Inhumans, the X-Force, and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mickey Mouse: I just don't know how to thank any of you for your help. Medusa Amaquelin: It was an honor, Mickey. Magneto: And you'll know when the time is right to come to your aid, we will meet again. Professor X: Until next time, Mickey, this is goodbye for now. Goofy: Goodbye, everyone! Mickey Mouse: See ya real soon! And so, the Inhumans returned to Attilan, the X-Force returned to Jean Grey's School for Gifted Youngsters, and the Brotherhood of Mutants returned to Genosha, knowing that they will meet with their allies again someday. Meanwhile, Thanos opened a vault and put on The Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos: Fine! I'll do it myself. The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225